1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height adjustable tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved height adjustable table that includes specially configured telescoping legs that enable the table to be supported without the use of any obstructive supports that are typically placed in an intermediate position between a supported table top and a floor or other underlying support surface. Further, the present invention provides an improved telescoping leg arrangement that enables manual and/or motorized operation of the telescoping legs.
2. General Background of the Invention
Height adjustable tables enable different users to comfortably use the table notwithstanding differences in height. Additionally, height adjustable tables enable a user to vary the elevation of the table depending upon the activity being conducted. For example, a user might choose a first elevation of a table top when operating a computer. That person might set the table at a different height or elevation when reading a book.
Some height adjustables have been patented. The following table lists patents that have issued and that relate to height adjustable tables.
TABLEPat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE4,515,087Height Adjustable TableMay 7, 19854,570,547Table With Adjustable Height MechanismFeb. 18, 19864,714,028Height Adjustable TableDec. 22, 19875,495,811Height Adjustable TableMar. 05, 19965,562,052Height Adjustable TableOct. 08, 19966,435,112Height Adjustable TableAug. 20, 20026,510,803Height Adjustable TableJan. 28, 20036,546,880Height Adjustable TableApr. 15, 20036,550,728Height Adjustable TableApr. 22, 20036,598,841Height Adjustable Table LegJul. 29, 20036,935,250Adjustable Height Table With Multiple Aug. 30, 2005Legs Operable By a Single Crank7,077,068Height Adjustable TableJul. 18, 20068,256,359Height Adjustable TableSep. 4, 2012
The problem with most height adjustable tables is that they employ a horizontally extending beam or brace that spans between table legs at an intermediate position in between the table top and an underlying support surface (e.g. floor). This intermediate support prevents storage of large items (e.g. computers) under the desk. It also limits space available for a user's knees.